Don't Stand So Close to Me
by circuzninjaxO
Summary: My first KakaSaku fic! Pretty much just full smut for your dirty little minds. Possibility of two more chapters, to round it out more. Enjoy!


**Sooo.. This is a little different for me but I have been working on this for weeks now on paper, changing, rewriting, elaborating, and I am finally happy with it. So now it's for you guys!**

 **Give me some love guys. *kiss kiss**

 **Disclaimer; You know the way it goes. I don't own Naruto or any of the characters and I do not make profit off of these stories.**

* * *

 _ **Don't Stand So Close to Me**_

 **Based on the song by The Police.**

" _ **Young teacher**_

… _**The subject of school girl fantasies.**_

 _ **She wants him**_

… _**So badly."**_

I can feel her eyes. Her gaze follows me every step I take. Every punch, every jutsu, she watches. Carefully, calculatingly. She's sitting in her tree, the same one she takes residence in every session during her break. My spar with Naruto is mediocre at best. He has amazing abilities; he's strong, talented, nothing like he was a few years ago. Still, he is lacking in many ways, and our spars are nothing like when I'm sparring with her. In more ways than one. She pulls moves on me that I have never seen, showing off her abilities that her Mistress taught her. I'm constantly kept on my toes, and the determined look in her eyes keeps me on my toes, knowing that this isn't just a spar for her. This is her chance to keep me under her thumb and do her best to impress me. Like she needs to. She's the best student I have ever seen. Not only is she strong and smart, she knows how to use her feminine body as a weapon, rubbing against me, eyes locked on mine, a small smirk on her face. She knows; I know. Her moves are low, sneaky, and I can't think when she uses them, which always, always gives her a strong advantage.

She knows her future. She's brilliant. Her medical abilities are surpassed only by the Hokage herself, and one day she will lead the medical world, not just our small village's hospital. Knowing her future in the medical field has allowed her to dwindle on her training, to relax. She knows that she can remain in the village for the rest of her life if she wanted, not needing to take missions except when relevant. She can house herself in Konoha and still do her job. Still take care of our ninja like no one else because she will train them to be nearly as good as herself. Yet, she still progresses at a remarkable rate. She doesn't give up.

It's because of this that she is extra dangerous. She doesn't care about the consequences because she cannot be replaced. She also knows that I can't, so any repercussions won't be nearly as severe as it would be with another couple in our circumstance.

I chance a glance at her and she smirks, licking a bit of water from her jug off of her lips. I falter, a shudder running through me, and barely avoid Naruto's fist making contact with my face.

Yes. Extremely dangerous.

oOoOoOo

I see her everywhere I go. No, not in my mind. She's literally always there. She's at the bar with her friends, in a tight little dress. She's at Headquarters, running errands for the Hokage, her long legs blinding men from under her short medic skirt. She's walking through the streets, her short hair reflecting the sunlight like a beacon. God, I just can't get away from her.

She's so young. Fresh. Full of life. Half my age and yet I don't care. I just don't. I know that she is so innocent in the way of the world, especially in the way of men, but she looks at me like she knows. Her eyes are so open, willing to learn. Willing to be mine. But I can't. I have to deny her.

It wouldn't be so bad, running into her all of the time, if she wasn't nearly always trailed by that blonde girl, Ino. Every time that girl lays her eyes on me she sniggers and starts whispering. I know that she's pining after her own sensei, and little does she know she's cracking through his shield swiftly. Sadly I'm way past that point with Sakura. If only I wasn't her Sensei. If only I wasn't her comrade.

But I am, and that trail of thought is almost as dangerous as she is.

Ugh, it hurts. It hurts to feel so much. So badly. I want her so bad, so much. She stands up to face off against me again and I steel myself for her sweet torture. It's quick coming. So smooth Naruto's distracted mind would never see her flash behind me and run her hands down my back and across my ass.

Shivers ripple up my spine and she chuckles.

"I think we're done for today! Sensei seems to be a little worn out, definitely not on his A game." She giggles and brushes past me, making sure to run her tits across my arm. My body throbs. I need a cold shower.

oOoOoOo

It's two days before I see her again, which should have been my first tip that something was up. Alas, I just relaxed myself and went about my business, enjoying the feeling of not being tense and on a short leash.

My vacation was short lived.

It was disgusting out. Raining so hard I can barely see, definitely not good weather to be walking around in, and absolutely not weather for me to read my book, to my intense dislike. So if the weather is so horrible, why is she standing alone by herself in the middle of the street? I need to keep walking, and I do (why, oh why didn't I just poof home?), but instead of taking the four steps to my apartment, which she is conveniently standing outside of, I walk more than twice the distance to come up short in front of her.

She's soaked and shaking. Her head is tilted down, staring at the pavement below her feet. I observe her, slouching with my hands in my pockets. I'm well in her line of view, at least my feet are, but with her aptitude to detect Chakra she already knows I'm here. So she's stalling. She's waiting to see what I'll do. Minx.

I should have gone into the house.

But her head tilts up and she locks eyes on me. I'm instantly blown away by the look the gives me. Lust, determination, and, dare I say it, adoration. My heart jumps to my throat. Water runs down her face and dribbles down between her breasts. She's shaking. From the cold or anticipation is anyone's guess. I'm gonna go with the cold just to save my sanity.

What little I have left, that is.

"It's raining." She nods. "Come inside." She nods again.

Sakura is oddly compliant when she wants something out of it. I should have told her to go home. I should have left her in the street. But I'm her Sensei. Her comrade. I can't just leave her to stand in the rain! She could get sick. She would miss training. She could… Be perfectly fine. Whatever.

She follows closely behind me as we trail up the stairs. My door creaks ominously as I open it. A warning sign. Turn back now, Kakashi. Take her home. Don't do this. But I ignore it, and allow her in first, following behind her, trying and failing to not notice how her wet clothes cling to her body.

"Do you want some dry clothes?" I ask. She nods again. I go into the bathroom and grab a towels and throw it to her, then dig through the drawers in my bedroom to find some clothes. All I can come up with is one of my masked shirts and a typical pair of Jounin pants. I sigh. Now she's going to be wearing my clothes.

"Sensei?" I jump when her voice comes from the doorway. "Can I take a shower?"

Say no.

"Sure." Fuck me.

"Thanks." She gives me an award winning smile. Then, to my absolute (delight) horror, she begins stripping her clothes off right where she is standing. I cough a couple times and she looks at me, her shirt mostly off of her head, just standing there in here chest wrapping and shorts. "You okay Sensei? You don't have a cold do you?"

She starts advancing, her hand raised, to check my temperature I'm assuming. I almost run away from her but I keep myself composed.

"No, no, Sakura. I'm fine. Here take these and go shower." She does, but I don't think she's ever wiggled her hips like that before.

I groan when I hear the shower turn on and quickly change my own clothes, leaving off my gloves, hitai-ate, and vest, before laying back on my bed. Control yourself, Kakashi. You can't let this go on. Let her get cleaned up, then lock her out of your room until the rain stops, and then send her on her merry way. You can do this. Do not touch her, do not look at her, do not think about her.

The shower turns off in record time.

My stomach knots. I don't want to see her in my clothes. How is a man supposed to resist a gorgeous woman in his clothes? Simple. Remind yourself she is your student who just turned eighteen three weeks ago and _ignore it._

That sounds like a good idea. Or it did. Until she rounded the corner. She's wearing my shirt. The mask is pulled up over the bottom half of her face; but even so, I can see the coy look she is giving me. She creeps into my room, her eyes locked directly onto the one I have open.

"Whatcha think, _Sensei._ " She practically _purrs_ her words and the sound bolts straight through my body. While I'm trying to ignore this, she turns slowly, the shirt raising up a bit as she lifts her arms in her turn. She looks over her shoulder at me, and she knows. She knows I saw because she did it on purpose.

She isn't wearing the pants. And not only that, I got a wonderful view of the perfect flesh of her butt when she twirled for me… because she isn't wearing panties.

It takes the ultimate show of willpower for me to not burst a nosebleed.

"Do I look like you, Sensei? Is this okay?" She looks at me like she's seriously concerned, but I'm no fool. She knows exactly what she's doing, oddly enough. Just as she knows what she's doing as she slinks across the bedroom floor to mount the end of the bed, crawling up it towards me, a predatory look on her face. She doesn't even hesitate as she slinks up my legs and straddles my lap. I'm vaguely aware that her uncovered core is only separated from my dick by the thin fabric of my pants, and the warmth of the flesh of her bare thighs. But what's distracting me is her pert nipples poking through the fabric of my shirt.

She pulls down the mask, letting it pool around her throat and leans into me.

"What's wrong, Kakashi? Am I making you uncomfortable?" That is a bad question to answer. Do not answer that question, do not, do not, do not-

"Not a bit." Excuse me while I go stand in the rain until I die of hypothermia.

"Oh good! I was a little worried for a moment there!" She giggles and wiggles her hips a bit. I force my body to not react but I still feel the slight pull of an erection starting.

"Hey Sensei, can I tell you something?" She whispers it just a few inches from my face. I want to shake my head. I nod instead. What is _wrong_ with me? I fully deserve anything that comes out of this. Please Kami, don't (do) let something come out of this!

"I'm not a virgin." She replies, blushing only a little bit. I blush for her, thanking Kami I have a mask on. "But I've only been with one person and he isn't the one I really wanted."

"Oh really?" I clear my throat. "Well, if you want my advice, you shouldn't have done that. You should be with the once you really want." Why do I feel like I'm digging a hole?

"Oh? Is that so?" And now I remember. I'm the one she wants to be with.

Her eyes hood a little bit as she stares down at me.

"Have you been with the one _you_ want to be with, Sensei?" I try to swallow but my mouth is achingly dry.

"No. I can't be with her. She's off limits." Smart. Good answer. Or so I thought. She giggles lightly and lowers her head towards mine, her breath seeping into my mask. She fingers the fabric lighting, scooping along the top rim and then down around my jawline before poking me in the chest.

"That's a terrible excuse. I'm sure you could have any woman you wanted." She whispers quietly. Then she pulls her finger back up to my mask and loops the tip of her index behind it. "Besides, when have you ever cared about the rules?"

I move quickly, lifting her up off of my lap and placing her down in the spot I was just sitting in so quickly, she bounces. A pout spreads quickly on her face as I walk coolly to the doorway and lean against it, proud of my endeavor because I really wanted to sprint the fuck out of the house.

She rolls onto her hands and knees and crouches on the bed. The look she gives me is almost angry, but there is definite lust and determination in her eyes. She stands up on the bed, one leg at a time, and I keep my eyes locked on hers to avoid contact with what I am sure is her glistening arousal, but it doesn't stop the need from pooling in my stomach and she smirks at me knowingly.

"What do I have to do to get the one I really want? He seems to be avoiding me." She says quietly, hopping off of the bed and walking slowly in my direction, waving those delicious hips seductively as she does so.

"Maybe he just respects you too much. Doesn't want to cause issues." She scoffs, accosting me with a rough 'bullshit.' "You kiss your mother with that mouth, Sakura?"

"No." She's less than a foot away from me now and I swear I can feel the heat coming off of her and the tinge of electricity. She presses her hand to my chest and pushes me roughly against the wall. "But I'm more than prepared to kiss you with it. All. Over." The groan I try to hold back rips out of my mouth quietly and I try to think of some excuse. My stomach hurts? I have a headache? I need to go to the bathroom? I need to go help an old lady go grocery shopping? Nope, nope, nope. I'm not getting out of this one. So… I'll just have to give in.

Here, twist my arm.

Coming to the conclusion, I don't move when she presses her small body against mine. I don't fight her off when she goes to pull down my mask again. Instead, I wrap one of my arms around her waist, and then lift my other up to pull the fabric down slowly. She sighs quietly and gazes up at me, staring at my face, perhaps trying to engrave it into her memory. I know I am an attractive man, or so I have been told, however I don't let it go to my head. Ninja's are not required to be attractive, although our village does seem to have a surplus of them. As it is, she reaches her hand up to cup my stubbled chin, causing small shivers to run through my body as she runs her dainty fingers across it, sliding her thumb over my bottom lip. She locks her orbs on mine and a sneaky, lustful gaze fills her expression before she rises up on her toes and firmly presses her lips against mine.

My body explodes into flames. Her lips are soft and warm, and my reserve breaks. Years of passion boil up and explode, and I pull her even more flush against my body, pressing my lips more firmly against hers, clawing into her shirt. The force of my hands makes her open her mouth to groan and I slip my tongue into the opening and ravish it. She tastes so good. No one has ever tasted this good to me. It fills my body to the brim and I lift her up and carry her to the bed, not releasing my hold on her mouth.

I lay her out on the bed and quickly crawl over her, running my hands up her thighs and giving her rump a good, hard, bruising squeeze with both. She grips my hair as I run my tongue along her jaw and neck, nipping here and there. Her body assaults all of my senses in the most wonderful way. Her sent fills my nose, her low moans fill my ears, her flesh fills my mouth, and her body fills my touch and sight. I need her so badly, it hurts.

We break apart as I remove my shirt, and she follows suit. I gaze down at her with both eyes, memorizing her body. Her pale skin is smooth, marred with a few scars on her arms and stomach from battles. Her hips are wide and becoming, her pelvic bones pushing her skin forward in a most becoming way. Two beautiful, pert, pink nipples sit in the middle of each of her reasonably-sized breasts, leading up to an exaggerated collarbone and long neck. She is so beautiful, and I make sure to tell her so, before leaning down to kiss along her neck and down to her left breast.

I look up at her quietly and lock onto her eyes. Her face is flushed and pleased-looking. Small spurts of harsh breath flow between her lips, which are locked into a soft smile. My tongue flicks out to rub against her nipple and she throws her head back in a sweet moan that vibrates through my body. Smirking, I continue my slow assault, bringing up my other hand to tease her other breast, before I pull the nub into my mouth and suck hard on it.

The squeal it rips from her chest nearly blows me away, and I have to release it and work my way lower on her body to catch my breath.

I latch my teeth lightly on the thin skin across her hipbone, licking and pulling it to a beautiful red, before continuing my way down, kissing, licking, rubbing. I release my grip in her breast and slide my fingers down her side to grip her thighs and peel them apart. Her core is dripping and my mouth waters, dying for a taste of her, but I pull at the flesh of her thighs instead, working my way towards my goal. Her moans are constant, and her fingers are gripping my bedspread like a vice. Still, I tease, taking small moments to look up at her face to see all of the emotions I am filling her with.

When my teeth nip slightly at one of her folds she yelps, and one of those hands flies to my hair, exchanging her grip on the blanket for my hair. It's so tight my eyes water a bit, but I ignore it, and run one of my fingers down her slit to feel her need before rocking forward and plunging my face into her mound.

Her back arches off of the bed and into my mouth as I assault her clit, flicking my organ along her nub quickly before talking long, languous licks across the whole of her sweet womanhood. She tastes so sweet, filling my mouth with almost a fruity taste and I moan into her as she pulls my hair. I drag my nails along her thigh and shove a finger deep into her, aiming high up to find her spot. It's quick to find, and I quickly add a second to curl up into her. Her thighs squeeze against my face and I wrap my free arm around her legs and across her hips to hold in her place as I work her. Her moans and incoherent whispers become louder and I latch my mouth onto her nub and curl my fingers into her to wrench the orgasm from her body.

She shakes, and grips my hair even more forcefully as she cums in my mouth, and I lap at her juices. Once she comes down I pull away and remove my pants and boxers, before laying back down on top of her and claiming her mouth with mine.

My erection is so hard I feel like it's going to burst if I don't get release this moment, so I rub myself against her slick folds and she moans into my mouth.

"Sakura…" I pull back and nibble on her ear. A quiet hum is my only answer. "If you don't want this I need you to tell me now." She arches her body up to rub against me in response and any last shred of hesitancy I have is broken.

I pull away from her and grasp my dick, press myself slowly against her, take two seconds to pray that, please, Kami, don't let this come to bite me in the ass, and in one swift movement I thrust myself all the way into her.

She screams and wraps her arms around my neck, her nails digging into the flesh of my shoulders. She's so tight that I have to hold my breath and concentrate for a moment so that I don't immediately release. I dig my hands into her waist and shudder, gathering myself, but she doesn't notice. Instead, she rocks her body into mine and I groan. She does it again and I give up, wrapping my arms around her waist instead, and pull back to thrust into her deeply.

Holding her body is like hugging a heater, and our bodies quickly become soaked in sweat as I increase my movements. Each one is punctuated by her soft moans and I aim and smack into her spot, over and over. Her nails dig deeper into me and I'm sure they've drawn blood. In return I latch my teeth onto her neck and leave deep bites along the length and her collarbone. Any part of skin I can reach is marred with deep red marks, sure to bruise in the next hour.

Her legs tighten around me and I grunt, feeling her body try to pull me into her further as she approaches her second climax. Mine, too, is approaching rapidly and my movements become sloppy as I feel her breasts rub against my chest. My hand creeps between us and I flick her nub, hoping to push her along before I finish.

Her whole body clenches and she lets out a guttural scream of my name as her walls clamp tightly down on me. I'm only good for two more thrusts before I wrench out of her and release my seed on her toned stomach, her name ripped from between my teeth.

She continues shaking under me, and I roll over onto my side and pull her into me as we come down from our high. It takes several minutes before our breathing returns to normal, her legs wrapped in between mine and my hand stroking her back.

"That… That was amazing." Her quiet voice breaks me from my relaxed stupor. I chuckle lightly.

"I agree." I run my hand across her hip and stick my hand into something wet on her. Looking down I remember. "We should shower." She nods quietly and stands up, wobbling a little bit. I take only a moment to ogle her behind before I lift myself up and follow her.

Her legs are too weak to hold her up as we stand under the stream of water, so she sits down on the floor. I lather up a cloth and crouch next to her, wiping the remainder of my seed off of her. She smiles at me quietly and I allow a small one back. The blush that covers her cheeks is my reward.

"You're even more handsome when you smile." She says, moving to lift herself up onto her knees. She takes the cloth from me and cleans my stomach too, then moves lower and washes my crotch.

"Sakura…" She shouldn't be cleaning my crotch. I go to take her hand away but she smacks me away quietly and continues. Her ministrations quickly pull another erection from me, fueled by her position on her knees below me.

She notices quickly, it's rather obvious, and glances up at me. I look down at her and shrug and a sneaky smile flashes across her face. She drops the rag beside her legs and grabs my cock.

"Ugh." I can't stop the grunt ripped from my throat. Her grip is tight. The pleased look on her face makes my muscle twitch, and she glances down at her hand as it moves slightly along with it. She rubs the pad of her thumb across the tip and it twitches again as shivers crawl across my spine.

She continues to stroke me, her eyes growing larger slightly as I grow in her palm with each pump. My body is burning, and I almost feel uncomfortable the way that she continues looking at me. Always learning, always seeking more knowledge. She grips me too roughly and I cringe and grab her hand, showing her the proper rhythm and grip. She smiles up at me before returning back to her goal.

It's another few moments before I realize she is leaning forward. My gut clenches in anticipation as she stares at a drop of precum that the water hasn't washed away. She looks up at me as she leans forward more, and flicks her tongue across my tip to lap it up. The look of surprise on her face has me chuckling.

"It doesn't taste as bad as I thought it would." She says quietly, giggling. Then she leans forward and licks my tip again before surrounding my tip with her mouth, giving small sucks.

A groan falls from my mouth and I grab a bit of her hair between my fingers and use the other to get a slight grip on the wall. She continues her short bobs, making a rhythm of her mouth. Bob, bob, swirl of tongue, bob, bob. A fire is building in my stomach as she works me between her hand and mouth. Then she releases her grip on me in favor of my thighs, and swallows nearly my whole length in one quick swoop, stopping only when I press against the back of her throat.

"Nnngg." Her moaning around my dick brings and involuntary lurch from my hips and I press into her, forcing my length to bend down the back of her throat. She pulls back quickly, releasing me, a thin line of spit strung between my tip and her lips. After a few breaths she dives back in and takes me as far as she can, then looks up at me. She bobs her head a bit, and I wrap my fingers into her hair and rock forward again, pressing down into her throat. She moans. I almost faint; She _likes_ it.

My grip in her hair tightens and I thrust forward harder and her eyes shut. Her tongue rubs against the bottom of my length and I moan and continue thrusting into her orifice, searching for my release that is quickly approaching. Our moans mix together and the curling in my stomach intensifies ten-fold, then quickly bursts forth.

She takes all of me into her mouth, her grip bruising on my thighs, and swallows my seed, pulling back only once I am sated. We look at each other for a minute, no words between us, before she turns around and turns off the cool water.

We barely make it to the bed, wet and naked, before we're curled up in each other and falling asleep.

* * *

 **So I have another chapter written to follow this one. I'm also thinking about writing from Sakura's POV. I'll throw them up here if you guys are interested! Let me know! R & R guys! Love!**


End file.
